


About Us

by Mogi



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogi/pseuds/Mogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been separate for a few weeks’ time, Yamato finds himself yearning strongly for Hibiki. He doesn’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Important to know is that this fic is post-Triumphant (no Triangulum arc) and that in this setting Hibiki has been working for JP’s as Yamato’s right-hand man for 7 years. Hibiki and Yamato are in a relationship which works like [Hibiki voice] I love you. [Yamato voice] ??!?!!!?!?!? ….Thank you. //////  
> Enjoy!

The soothing sound of pen on paper was disturbed by the alarming noise of a cell phone vibrating restlessly against thick wood. Yamato looked away from the reports he had been working on, his cell phone near the edge of his desk asking for his attention instead. Upon flipping his cell phone open and reading the name of the caller on the screen a hint of a smile touched his lips.

“Buenos dias. Chief's right-hand man, Kuze Hibiki, reporting in!” an all too familiar voice beamed on the other end. “It's a little bit lonely in this private train compartment, so I was thinking: why not give my beloved partner a call?”

Yamato huffed out a laugh in response. This was how Hibiki had been since he had stepped inside his office one day... and even before that. Always joking and optimistic, even when the situation didn't call for it. “Do enlighten me on how your mission went, Kuze Hibiki.”

Leaving the paperwork for what it was, Yamato leaned back in his chair and allowed himself to relax while enjoying the sound of Hibiki's voice so close to his ear. It felt good to hear from his partner again after what seemed like forever, but he knew had just been two weeks of being apart.

“Geez. Straight back to business, huh? Well, the fact that I'm calling and _alive_ should speak for itself. We eliminated the threat. Research on how such a high level demon could have appeared so close to the edge of civilization is still going on. I sent a few guys out to check on the nearest seals just to be on the safe side.”

Lately there had been a rise of dangerous demons appearing near cities. Until now JP's had been lucky enough to receive readings on those demons before they had had the time to form a serious threat, but whatever was going on might cause trouble in the future. Enough trouble for Hibiki to need Yamato's assistance.

“Rookie nearly got himself killed. Kid ignored orders and rushed after the big bad demon. Gotta give him credit for being fearless, but he's a little too eager to get himself in danger. If I hadn't been there--” Hibiki made a gesture Yamato couldn't see that was supposed to symbolize an explosion of some sorts, or maybe a head popping off. “It was crazy.”

“Sounds just like how you used to be,” Yamato answered, grimacing slightly as he recalled Hibiki's first mission. It hadn't been pretty. Subordinates sacrificing themselves and becoming a human shield to protect him was never pretty.  

“Excuse me! When have I ever been in a life-or-death situation?” Hibiki asked indignantly, clearly unamused by Yamato's reply. While Yamato wondered where he even had to start Hibiki spoke again. “Never mind, don't remind me.”

Yamato pushed his lips together in a thin line. Although Hibiki certainly had grown stronger and become wiser as a demon tamer over the years, Yamato knew his partner would still come rushing at him and take a hit for him would a dangerous situation arise. He feared that thought.

“At what time will I be seeing you in my office?” Yamato asked flatly, not letting Hibiki in on the thought he just had had. “That is, assuming you already have your written report ready.”

“Nah, I'm heading straight home. Gonna crash at our place. I'm dead tired...” Hibiki murmured softly. The yawn that followed sent a shiver through Yamato. The chief wanted his right-hand man here with him, but that was something else he wouldn't let Hibiki in on.  

“...Aha. I expect your report on my desk tomorrow morning,” Yamato ordered Hibiki, sounding neither pleased nor displeased his partner wasn't going to show him his face. “Get some rest.”

Hibiki mumbled some tired words of gratitude and a goodbye before the call ended. Yamato shut his cell phone promptly and put it away. His grip on his pen was tighter than normal when he picked up work again.

* * *

A few hours later, Yamato found himself watching Hibiki's sleeping face silently. Standing at his partner's side of the bed he looked down on him, clenching and stretching his fingers as if unsure what to do with his hands.  

Yamato wondered what he was doing here when he thoughtfully sat down on the edge of the bed. Hibiki muttered in his sleep, but Yamato's movement didn't seem to have woken him up. Yamato studied Hibiki's features closely, noting how they seemed softer, almost boyish, when he was asleep.

Being the chief director of JP's, Yamato's work was never finished. Even now the pile of unfinished paperwork on his desk was growing taller and at any moment he could receive an emergency call. He knew this and yet he had come here, to their place, without feeling even remotely tired. He hadn't come here to call it a day and go to sleep.

Yamato's way of thinking couldn't explain his reason for being here or why his hands were itching with the need to touch Hibiki. The only explanation Yamato could think of was that he had missed Hibiki more than he thought he had.

Ridiculous. Two weeks of being apart was nothing and this wasn't the first time they had been working separately either. It just didn't make any sense for Yamato to be longing for Hibiki like he was, but he _was_ and he didn't know what to do about it... if he wanted to do anything about it.

Yamato was very aware of his heartbeat as he leaned over Hibiki. Memories of all the intimate things they had done flashed through his mind as he studied Hibiki's slightly parted lips. As special as those memories were, Yamato couldn't remember a single time he had taken the initiative. It had always been Hibiki to entangle their fingers, murmur sweet nothings, steal the first kiss... Yamato didn't dislike it that way, but now he couldn't help but wonder if always leaving it up to Hibiki to make the first move was a selfish thing to do.

It wasn't more selfish than taking advantage of Hibiki while he was asleep, was what Yamato decided as he moved away. Careful not to wake Hibiki up, Yamato rose from the bed and turned his back on him. He was going back to work. He had no business here. He froze completely when his sleeve was grasped tightly.

“Yamato, stay...” Hibiki muttered sleepily behind him, sending a shiver through him.

A wry smile twisted Yamato's lips as he stood there unmoving. “You were awake?”

“Mn. Maybe?” Hibiki teased softly, sounding slightly more awake then before. “I figured you wanted to welcome me home Snow White-style, so I played my part.”

Yamato's wry smile softened into a genuine one and he turned around to look at Hibiki. Blue eyes were peering at him through the dark expectantly. Almost as if that gaze had charmed him, Yamato slowly sat down on the bed again. Hibiki offered him a lazy smile as he let go of his sleeve.

“So, what made the prince change his mind? Wrong princess?” Hibiki joked, but (surprisingly enough) Yamato picked up on the worry behind those playful words.

Yamato observed Hibiki silently, noting how troubled he seemed despite his efforts to hide it. Yamato's face was like marble; almost unnaturally beautiful and set in stone unless someone could bring it to life. Hibiki's face, on the other hand, was very expressive, even more so when he didn't want it to be.

“I apologize,” Yamato said curtly although he didn't know exactly what he was apologizing for. Instead of the relief Yamato had expected to see on Hibiki's face, his partner seemed to be even more troubled then. He frowned lightly, wondering if he had made another error in his ways.

Hibiki sighed and rolled over to his side, his back facing Yamato. Yamato was aware he was the one who had done something wrong, but he felt like _he_ was being rejected here. Unsure what to do about this situation and the longing he still felt for Hibiki, he decided to do what he disliked doing most: admitting he was powerless.

“Hibiki, I,” Yamato started, struggling to translate his feelings into words. “I don't know what it is I should be doing.”

Gods, that had sounded even more stupid and embarrassing than Yamato had thought it would. There couldn't possibly have been a way for him to put that more child-like. Then again, he kind of _was_ still a child when it came to things like expressing feelings.

Hibiki turned back slightly and looked over his shoulder to Yamato. Even in the dark Yamato could tell those eyes were looking at him eagerly. “What is it you want to do?”

Yamato sharply tore his gaze from Hibiki and huffed, not allowing himself to give into those animalistic needs shuddering through him. He didn't like this. Before he had met Hibiki he never had any less than absolute control over his own body and mind. Hibiki had proven more than once he could be trusted and wouldn't abuse that power he had over him, but that didn't mean Yamato had to like it.

“Go back to sleep. I still expect that report on my desk tomorrow morning. Don't make me wait.”

Yamato couldn't see Hibiki's face, but if he had to guess he would say his partner was making a 'kicked puppy' expression right now. It would take Yamato more than he had in him to tell Hibiki this wasn't his fault. It wasn't that he didn't trust him enough. No, the person he didn't trust enough was no other than himself.

In those intimate moments they had shared, Yamato had felt it. Somewhere buried deep inside him something was smouldering, waiting to be set aflame. He feared that once that part of him would awaken, there would be no way back.

“What is it you're so afraid of?” Hibiki asked him as if to have read his mind. Behind him, he could feel movement and he inhaled sharply when his partner laid a warm hand on his back. “Didn't you come here because you wanted to see me?”

Yamato caught himself leaning into the touch and closing his eyes as a warm, unfamiliar feeling spread through his body from where Hibiki's hand was resting. Was this really so bad? Did he really have to be so afraid of giving in? Because it sure didn't feel wrong. It felt quite pleasant even, being this close to Hibiki. Yamato knew deep down this contact was something he was longing for.

“...You may be right,” Yamato finally spoke, his voice soft; almost no more than a whisper. He turned to face Hibiki and the moment their eyes met his face heated up. He was thankful it was too dark for Hibiki to clearly see the state he was in.

“I have analysed the recent events and circumstances and the only conclusion I can draw is that I have been missing you in the short time we have been apart. When you called me I felt... joyful. Without you—”

An unexpected kiss was what silenced Yamato. At some point (Yamato hadn't notice when) Hibiki had moved from under the sheets. He was now practically sitting on his lap as he held his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. There was so much affection and love in the touch it took Yamato's breath away. He was utterly speechless when Hibiki broke the kiss.

“You talk so much,” Hibiki murmured, a small, teasing smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “but truth be told... I missed you, too."

Yamato didn't know how strongly he had been fighting the urge to feel Hibiki's body pressed against his until he gave into it. Those hands that had been itching to touch Hibiki suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him down against the mattress. Yamato would have taken the time to take in the sight of Hibiki underneath him if he hadn't completely giving into his desire to _claim_ what was his.

Yamato growled as he pressed his mouth hard against Hibiki's. If that kiss had taken Hibiki by surprise he sure wasn't letting Yamato on to it, for he returned it passionately. Yamato let out a low, rumbling groan in the back of his throat as Hibiki's arm wrapped around his waist and drew their bodies almost flush against one another.

A second, open-mouthed, hungry kiss was what followed. Yamato's fingers curled into Hibiki's hair and Hibiki groaned softly into the kiss, stirring something deep inside Yamato. The soft noises Hibiki was making sent a strange sensation through him that made him feel hot. Once the kiss finally broke and Yamato pulled away slightly, he had been reduced to a trembling mess of emotions and desires.

“H-Hibiki...” His voice sounded rough and strained. Just two heated kisses had been enough for him to become aroused, something that was hard for him to come to terms with. Even in their past sexual activities he hadn't been this... this _needy_. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hibiki's cool fingers touched his face.

“It's okay,” Hibiki whispered, his voice as soft and gentle as his touch. “There's nothing for you to be worried about or afraid of. We're partners, right? I would entrust my life to you, so for tonight... I would like for tonight to be just about us.”

Yamato wasn't sure how to respond to that. Even after those seven years of being together, Hibiki's ability to put his most inner feelings into words still left him speechless. Being more than just a little overwhelmed by everything going at on that moment, Yamato cleared his throat and avoided Hibiki's gaze sheepishly.

“...You have a way with words novelists would dream of having,” Yamato mumbled, seeming flustered more than anything else.

“Are you being sarcastic? Because I could tone down the cheesiness a bit.” The warm laugh that passed Hibiki’s lips then unconsciously drew Yamato closer. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to hold back. If it's you...” Hibiki didn't finish his sentence, but the look in his eyes and the way his thumb caressed Yamato's cheek said enough.

Yamato freed himself from Hibiki's hold and looked down on him with eager eyes. Sitting straight up, Yamato loosened his tie. Once the tie had come off, his shirt and gloves also went. The fog in his mind had cleared up by the time he unbuckled his belt. This was what he wanted – what _they_ wanted – so he was going to see it through.

Hibiki had been watching Yamato silently as he had been stripping piece after piece of his uniform off, but that suddenly changed after Yamato had unknowingly given him access to a certain area. Yamato’s breath hitched when Hibiki cupped his palm over the growing bulge in his trousers.

“I’m going to take this off,” Hibiki announced, teasingly stroking him and giving him a taste of what was to come before flipping his button open with a flick of his thumb and slowly unzipping his fly. Yamato wordlessly gave Hibiki a hand as he pulled his trousers down and got out of them.

With Yamato’s trousers now on the floor too, that left them both in nothing but their boxers. By quickly glancing down it became clear to Yamato that he wasn’t the only one who was aroused. He supposed that it had been a while since they had engaged in any activity like this. They had been separate for two weeks and before that they barely had had the time to sleep, let alone sleep together. Hibiki had to be craving this as much as he did.

Intrigued, Yamato leaned down and kissed Hibiki demandingly. Before Yamato could lose himself in the kiss he broke it and moved to leave a trail of sloppy kisses down Hibiki’s neck. Hibiki groaned, but the way his fingers curled into Yamato’s hair told Yamato Hibiki wanted nothing more than for him to leave a mark there.

Gladly fulfilling that request, Yamato dug his teeth into the soft skin Hibiki’s neck. Hibiki whimpered underneath him before groans and moans started to spill from his lips. It would be too dark to see, but in time a beautiful dark blue mark would blossom where Yamato was biting and sucking. At the thought he would be able to enjoy that sight come morning, he smiled against his partner’s skin.

Hibiki’s groaning and moaning abruptly made place for giggles when Yamato slid a hand down his chest. As he softly dragged his nails over Hibiki’s abdomen, the giggling got worse. “S-Stop! That tickles.”

Yamato didn’t know for how long he had known Hibiki was very ticklish in that area. However long it had been, he hadn’t really made use of, or err… abused this knowledge until now. The sound of Hibiki’s giggles was surprisingly calming and fun, allowing Yamato to recover slightly from the daze he was in.

“I said stop!” Hibiki managed to say between giggles, playfully pushing Yamato away. “You’re going to tire me out before we even get to touch dingles.”

“The fact that you just referred to our genitalia with ‘dingles’ might be the very reason I want to exhaust you before we get to that stage.”

“So you’re planning on getting us to that stage?” Hibiki glanced up at him with a mischievous smile. He spread his legs for him slowly, almost if to say he wasn’t just granting him permission to explore, but also that he would take him up on that. “Neat. Suit yourself.”

Yamato huffed out a laugh at that, but decided not to respond to that. Or, well, not respond to it verbally, anyway. He reached out to tenderly brush his gloveless fingertips over the mark he had left on Hibiki’s neck. Caressing the sensitive skin he drew out a shaky moan from his partner. Finding this rather enjoyable, he settled his free hand on Hibiki’s left leg and gave a firm rock against his hips.

The low, purring hum Hibiki let out encouraged Yamato to try that again and again until he was shamelessly rutting against his partner. Yamato didn’t know how to be seductive or sexy, neither were sexual activities on his mind a lot unlike a certain rabbit he knew. When he was like this he moved and touched without thinking. Losing himself in those pleasurable sensations was frightening, but at the same time so amazingly _good_.  

“F-Fuck,” Hibiki gasped as Yamato grinded and thrusted their arousals together. Even with two layers of fabric separating them the physical contact was overwhelming. “Please, Yamato…”

Ah. This was new. Seeing as their roles usually were reversed this was Yamato’s first time experiencing Hibiki begging for more. He couldn’t say he disliked it.

“Hibiki, I… I want…” Licking his lips, Yamato slowed down and took in the sight underneath him. Seeing Hibiki like this –his face flushed and his eyes out of focus– while hearing him beg did something to him he could not put into words. “Me too. I want to… How can I…”

One would think Yamato had forgotten how to speak, which would not be far for the truth. Being someplace between Heaven and Earth, he had lost the ability to think clearly. He wanted to take that last step, but he didn’t know how nor how to tell Hibiki he didn’t know. Fortunately it seemed like they were on the same page.

Hibiki swallowed thickly before giving Yamato his answer. “Condoms and lube. We need those. Allow me...” Not finishing his sentence, Hibiki propped himself up on one elbow and reached for the nightstand beside their bed. It didn’t take him all that long to find what they needed in the top drawer. Nobody knew the contents of that drawer better than he did.

The bottle of lubricant bounced once on the bed after he tossed it on there. Between his index and middle finger he held a pair of condoms. As if taunting his partner, he waved them in front of Yamato’s face. “We’ll be needing those. Unless you would want to make a mess out of me?”

A yelp almost made it past Hibiki’s lips when Yamato suddenly grasped his wrist. The two condoms were dropped on his stomach and momentarily forgotten as Yamato devoured him in a hungry kiss. The intensity and briefness of the kiss left both of them gasping for breath.

“Don’t tempt me,” Yamato whispered against Hibiki’s lips, voice going rough. If he was aware those words had made a shudder go through his partner he wasn’t showing it.

Yamato slid his thumb down into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down in one smooth motion. His arousal sprung free, which oddly enough that didn’t make him feel exposed like it normally did. Snatching one of the two condoms from Hibiki’s stomach, he took it between his sharp teeth and ripped the packaging open. The look of lust which briefly crossed Hibiki’s face wasn’t left unnoticed.

“Show me how to put this on,” Yamato ordered, retrieving the condom inside. “I want to do this correctly.”

Nodding, Hibiki slid his boxers down enough for him to have access to his cock. He plucked the condom from between Yamato’s fingers wordlessly. After checking if Yamato’s fangs hadn’t also ripped the condom itself apart, Hibiki laid down again and relaxed against the mattress.

“You want to leave some space at the top.” Rather than explaining the rest, Hibiki showed Yamato how it should be done by rolling on the condom. “They don’t break that easily, but it never hurts to be careful when putting them on. It’s also a good idea to keep sharp teeth away from them.”

Taking Hibiki’s jest in good humour, Yamato smirked. With that grin still on his face, he pulled Hibiki’s boxers further down so they would be out of the way for later. Knowing what to do and how to do it now, he reached for the other condom packet. A moment later and the condom was snugly hugging his arousal.

“Mn. What comes now is…” Yamato paused as memories flashed through his mind. “The preparing stage, correct?”

Cool head now. As eager as he was to fuck his partner mindlessly, this stage was important. No matter how badly Hibiki had wanted Yamato in the past, he always had prepared him slowly, carefully and thorough. The least Yamato could do was do the same for him now that their roles had been reversed.

Yamato was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a bottle snapping open. Confused, he watched as Hibiki squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm up the lube. The look Hibiki gave him was both apologetic and sheepish.

“I know you’re not a big fan of unhygienic things. I can do this myself. Just watch me.”

Lost for words, Yamato allowed Hibiki to do as he pleased. Yamato was hyper aware of his heartbeat as he watched Hibiki’s hand trail down. Hibiki tensed ever so slightly as he pressed a finger against his entrance. He placed his cheek against the pillow under his head and closed his eyes as he slowly pushed his index finger inside.

“Yamato, Yamato, Yamato…” Hibiki whimpered, his voice carrying an edge of need as he pleasured himself.

Soon Hibiki was sliding his finger in and out of himself at a steady pace. Yamato felt his mouth go dry at the erotic sight. The realization Hibiki must have done this to himself alone in the dark many times hit him hard, causing a flush to rise on his cheeks. Licking his lips, he could only wonder if in Hibiki’s most private moments, he had been whimpering his name just like he was now.

Once Hibiki added a second finger, Yamato couldn’t keep his hands off him anymore. Hibiki’s back arched and his eyes fluttered open when Yamato moved both his hands over his body, stroking his chest and moving down. Hibiki’s breath hitched as Yamato smoothed his hands over his thighs.

Hibiki thrusted his fingers deep inside himself a few times before pulling his hand away, leaving his behind open for Yamato. “I’m ready. Y-Yamato, please…”

The sound of his name being called in that desperate voice was enough to make any doubts Yamato still might have had about this disappear. Gently pushing Hibiki’s thighs further apart, he pressed the tip of his cock against Hibiki’s entrance.

Yamato’s breath was taken away when he slipped in with ease. Hibiki had most definitely fucked himself before, fucked himself plenty and deep and—Fuck. The sensation of being inside his partner was overwhelming. Yamato shuddered when Hibiki had taken his length in whole.

“H-Haa… Nghh… Hibiki, why are you so—” Tight. Hot. _Amazing._

Hibiki didn’t reply. Instead he wrapped his arms around Yamato’s shoulders, pulling him down into a heated, frantic kiss. Hibiki parted his lips as an invitation to deepen their kiss. Yamato hummed as he followed Hibiki’s lead, eagerly taking this chance to explore Hibiki’s mouth with his tongue.

Yamato’s hands desperately grasped onto Hibiki’s hips, his fingers digging into the skin as he began to slid himself in and out of his partner in a maddening slow pace. That he would lose himself here was what he had been afraid of all this time. He might not know how to show it very well, but he honestly cared for his partner, right-hand man and sworn friend.

There was a thin line between pain and pleasure. Yamato knew this, and yet he didn’t want to hurt Hibiki when they were intertwined like this. While Yamato hadn’t fully sorted his own feelings out yet, he did want to get even closer to him, be with him, smile with him. In the end, Yamato just didn’t want Hibiki to dislike or hate him.

To have him by his side truly was his greatest and only blessing.

“Yamato…” Hibiki breathed out, his lips brushing against Yamato’s as he spoke. “I love you.”

Smiling, _honestly_ smiling, Yamato moved his head, pressed his cheek against Hibiki’s and whispered, “I know… Thank you.”

Not yet. Yamato couldn’t tell Hibiki he loved him too just yet, but judging from the feeling spreading through his chest which was most definitely affection he could tell the day he would have enough courage to express his most inner feelings would come soon.

Hibiki hummed into Yamato’s ear, his hold on him tightening ever so slightly, drawing their bodies even closer. The feeling of Hibiki’s inner walls clenching around him was absolute bliss. Hibiki moaned soundlessly as Yamato started to trust inside him deeper, quicker. Hibiki’s cock twitched and he inhaled sharply when Yamato hit his prostate.

“Yes. Oh, yes,” Hibiki hissed, meeting Yamato’s trust by moving his hips up as well as he could. “Again! I need you to do that again, Yamato…”

Yamato started to slam into Hibiki mercilessly, making sure to hit that sweet spot deep inside his partner every time. Nails digging into Yamato’s back, Hibiki murmured something unintelligibly. Yamato couldn’t quite make out what Hibiki had said, but he believed to have heard the words ‘so good’ and ‘fuck’.

Hibiki clenched and trembled around Yamato when he came, filling up the tip of the condom he was wearing. Breathing heavily, Hibiki let go of Yamato and laid back down, raising one arm to cover his face. A low purr build in his throat as Yamato continued to thrust inside him.

“Hh… H-Hibiki—!” Yamato shuddered, his eyelashes fluttering as waves of pleasure overwhelmed him.

At his name being called out, Hibiki moved his arm and peered at him with heavy-lidded eyes, showing Yamato the expression he was making and burning it into his memory. Shallow breaths passing slightly parted lips. Cheeks turned a rosy colour. Bright blue eyes out of focus and staring at him adoringly… Overall, Hibiki just looked well _fucked_.

Yamato clenched his jaw when he came hard. He had been close and yet he hadn’t thought he would cum so abruptly. The amount of power Hibiki had over him truly was frightening.

Riding out his orgasm, Yamato slowed down the pace of his trust until he was barely moving inside Hibiki anymore. No longer almost crushing Hibiki’s hips in his grip, Yamato smoothed his hands over soft, warm skin. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he slowly moved himself out of his partner, closed his eyes and collapsed on top of him.

“Ah!” Hibiki yelped, not having expected Yamato to literally crash on him. “H-Hey! You’re heavy. Don’t crush me like that.”

When Yamato showed he had no intention of moving, Hibiki placed one hand on his shoulder and pushed him away until he rolled over. Yamato opened one eyes to see Hibiki pouting at him. It would have been quite a convincing pout if Hibiki’s eyes hadn’t been sparkling. Amused by the little show Hibiki was putting on, Yamato reached for him and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand.

“I missed you,” Yamato said, voice low and soft as he brushed over Hibiki’s cheek with his thumb. Hibiki wouldn’t have been able to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth even if he had tried.

“Mn… Missed you too.”


End file.
